User talk:Auguststorm1945
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Rooster Teeth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alpha page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Notice: Template System Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change on this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. The feature is scheduled for removal next Tuesday, March 15, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. Moving forward, you will have two other options: #When users create a new page, they will see a pop-up window that lets them select a Standard Template or a Blank Page. You can change the appearance of your standard template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout #We have a new feature called LayoutBuilder, which we're happy to enable on request. This feature lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you have any questions about these changes, just let us know. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) page deletion Hey! I accidentally created a page that I shouldn't have. Could you go and delete it? Kamikaze839 (talk) 20:04, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandalsim activity. Can you keep an eye on 184.60.235.89? He doesn't have a wikia account, but I have noticed he's been placing some false and clearly offensive and biased information into Michael's page, basically vandalizing it. Basically, he used the page to insult and demean Michael, blocking him from editing would be helpful. Kamikaze839 (talk) 22:43, November 19, 2012 (UTC) User:153.107.97.165 has been changing and adding very inappropriate and completely false content to several pages on this wiki. Examples include "tex is not dead she is sucking me and my friends peni read shiela for more" on Tex's page and "also it turns out he is a homosexual with york and wyoming" on Washington's page. I have undone these edits, however since you are the admin, I would like for you to ban him so that he will not do anything like this again. Kamikaze839 (talk) 03:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) New Admin So I ended up being made an admin. I also believe it's time for a total wiki revamp. I created a Policies page and a Rooster Teeth Wiki: Administrative Requests page so that new users are more informed of how to go about the wiki and make it easier for all admins to respond to their requests. I also edited the welcome message, with a link to a page I'm planning to create (Rooster Teeth Wiki: Projects) where users can collaborate on specific activites such as grammar fixes, expanding staff pages, etc. Kamikaze839 (talk) 15:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Auguststorm1945 for your service, i'll keep an eye out for your updates, the sites looking good - CharThom Let's link out wikis! Read here! ~~Floobersman (RWBYwiki Founder) (talk)~~ 18:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC)